dark_angel_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotham ( CW Series )
Gotham Gotham is is a 2010 American TV series developed by Michael Green, and Christopher Nolan. It is the reinterpretation of Batman as the show focuses on Bruce Wayne returning to Gotham, and creating the Batman persona. Episodes airing on The CW on Wednesday nights at 8:00 pm. The show is set in the Batverse on Earth 98. Each episode is 1 hour long, providing for more time for character development and time to let the story grow. Cast Main Cast • Michael C. Hall as Bruce Wayne/The Vigilante • Bryan Cranston as Detective James Gordon • Julia Stiles as Selina Kyle • Jon Hamm as Harvey Dent • Cory Michael Smith as CSI Edward Nashton/The Riddle Killer/The Riddler • Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth Supporting Roles • Donal Louge as Detective Harvey Bullock • Erik King as Sgt. Ethan Bennet • David Zayas as Detective Angel Rojas • Lauren Luna Vélez as Lt. Mallory Haywood • John Barrowman as John "Marlowe" Dent/The Boss • Toby Jones as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin • Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin ( Flashbacks ) • Tommy Lee Jones as Carmine Falcone/The Roman • Eric Roberts as Salvatore Maroni/The Italian • Jeffery Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne/The Black Mask • Emma Stone as Barbara Gordon • Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne ( Flashbacks ) • Ben McKenzie as James Gordon ( Flashbacks ) • David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne ( Flashbacks ) • Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle ( Flashbacks ) Episode 1 ( Pilot ) " The Beginning " Summary: In a small town in south east Asia, Bruce Wayne is training with Nyssa (Katrina Law) under the tutorship of Henri Ducard (Alexander Siddig ) in order to cope with the pain of loosing his parents due to a violent crime at a young age. Bruce's loyalty to Nyssa begins to falter when he discovers their plan to destroy Gotham, since they believe the city is beyond saving from crime. Bruce fights Nyssa and manages to burn their base of operations down, however, he saves Ducard in the process and later decides to return to Gotham. In flashbacks, Bruce spends the night with his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne, at the movie theater watching a movie about a masked hero with a thirst for justice. However, Thomas and Martha are murdered by a mugger, which is witnessed by street orphan Selina Kyle ( Camren Bicondova ). Seasoned detective Harvey Bullock and rookie detective James Gordon arrive to the scene, where Gordon comforts Bruce promising him that things will get better. Gordon and Bullock's investigation leads them to a parolee named Mario Pepper, whom Bullock kills in Gordon's defense. They discover that Pepper had been framed, leading them to mobster Fish Mooney, an associate of Carmine Falcone, an organized crime boss. Mooney has them captured, however, Falcone spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of Gotham could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. Falcone asks the two detectives to kill Oswald Cobblepot, a low-level member of Mooney's gang for stealing from him. Gordon fakes Cobblepot's death, and tells him never to return to Gotham. Gordon later visits Wayne Manor to tell Bruce and Alfred the truth. Gordon promises them that he will find the real killer. Unknown to everyone, Selina Kyle is watching Wayne Manor. Back in the present, Detective Angel Rojas and the GCPD find a body with an odd trademark from the killer....a question mark. Episode 2 " Welcome Home, Bruce Wayne " Summary: Rojas and the GCPD investigate the body. They deduce the murder weapon was a a chainsaw, with the help of their CSI Edward Nashton. Bruce returns to Gotham where he is reunited with his butler Alfred Pennyworth and best friend Harvey Dent. Bruce tries to make amends with his ex-girlfriend Selina Kyle, now an assistant district attorney, for leaving her years ago to train with Ra's. However, Selina wants nothing to do with Bruce anymore since she is still angry at him for leaving her. Bruce gets a call from Alfred that Gordon called for him at Ace Chemicals. Bruce arrives there and meets with Gordon. However, they both learn neither one called the other. The access hatch then locks and closes, and water rushes in. Working together, Bruce and Gordon find a tunnel 20 feet overhead, and using acrobatics, Bruce gets himself and Gordon to safety. Both agree that someone wants them dead. Nearby, a mysterious man watches. Bruce hears of the question mark killing, and starts his own private investigation. Alfred reluctantly helps him. Harvey and Selina are revealed to be dating, but Harvey doesn't want to hurt Bruce. Selina can care less about Bruce's feelings. Episode 3 " Selina Kyle " Summary: Gordon and Sgt. Ethan Bennet investigate the murder of a prostitute named Erika Benjamins. A.D.A. Selina Kyle and D.A. Harvey Dent assist in the investigation. Edward Nashton, GCPD CSI, conducts his own investigation in private. We learn that Edward is a killer vigilante, with a few twists. He has a fascination for mind games, and he only kills the guilty. Edward, using his genius intellect, pieces together the killer is a former cop named Rick Devin. Edward tracks down Rick, and successfully kidnaps him. Unluckily for Edward, Selina had also figured out the culprit was Rick. Selina watches in secret as Edward kills Rick. She shows herself, and aims a gun at Edward. However, he has a piece of technology he invented which disables her gun. Edward then keeps her as his prisoner. Bruce tries investigating her disappearance. Alfred tells him to try and live a normal life. Harvey and Gordon look into the, now coined, "Riddle Killer". Episode 4 " Love, Gotham Style " Summary: Bruce remembers seeing on the board that Gordon had in his office believing that Falcone Industries is responsible for all the crime in Gotham City. That makes Bruce decide to investigate Carmine Falcone by having Lucius Fox convince Falcone to give him a job in the IT department where he meets Barbara Gordon, the tech savvy daughter of James Gordon. Unfortunately, Barbara is disappointed since her friend, who was illegally immigrating from Cuba, went missing which is why she asked her boyfriend Jonathan Blake to look into it. Bruce, showing sympathy for Barbara, decides to be a step ahead of Blake, and as the vigilante investigates a salvage yard owner named Pete Cavallo and his mistress Susan Maguire. Bruce discovers that Pete and Susan have been murdering smuggled immigrants who cannot afford to pay for their freedom. Bruce frees the immigrants and sends the evidence he collects to Blake which leads to their arrests. Edward, with Selina still as his captive, has taken a few days off from work. He asks her random questions, including why she aimed a gun at him. He claims she could've just, let him go. She says it's not that simple. Edward says it really is. Edward demands to know a secret of hers, as she knows he is the riddle killer. Selina admits she is still in love with Bruce, but she's afraid to admit it. Edward tells her to tell Bruce her feelings, before it's too late. Edward lets her go, but he tells her that if she ever tells anyone about the kidnapping, or that Edward did it, he'd kill her, and everyone she loves. Episode 5 " Deep, Dark, Secrets " Summary: Bruce and Alfred investigate the disappearance of mobster Sal Maroni. Selina wanders Gotham, unsure of where to go. Gordon and Harvey become frantic trying to look for Selina. Harvey almost kills a man trying to figure out where Selina is, however Gordon stops him. Lt. Mallory Haywood sets up Detective Harvey Bullock, and Bullock is beaten down by a group of Falcone thugs. Bullock is placed in the hospital. It is revealed Edward kidnapped Maroni. Edward tortures Maroni, showing him evidence of Maroni's connection to at least a hundred crimes throughout the years. Maroni, fearing for his life, admits his connection. He tells Edward a secret. He tells Edward that James Gordon is the illegitimate son of Carmine Falcone. Edward is shocked to learn this. Maroni explains Falcone had an affair with a woman named Valerie Vale, who almost made Falcone turn over a new leaf. However, she was leaving Gotham soon. She gave birth, and gave James to then District Attorney Henry Gordon ( James Remar ). Falcone acted as if the affair never happened, and went back to his old ways. Maroni also reveals something to Edward. Falcone is the figure head of a much larger crime conspiracy to take over Gotham. He explains the mysterious Black Mask rules Gotham with an iron fist. Edward tells him thank you for the information, then kills Maroni. Edward, in secret, dumps the body at Wayne Enterprises. Gordon and the GCPD, along with Bruce and Alfred arrive to investigate. Gordon and Sgt. Ethan Bennet talk in private, remarking of the fact that Edward was nowhere to be seen during the time Maroni was gone and he turned up dead. Gordon gives Ethan an off the books investigation, to look into Edward. Episode 6 " The Piece We Missed " Summary: Selina comes to Wayne Manor, where Bruce and Alfred start taking care of her. Selina admits she still loves Bruce to Alfred. Alfred tells her the same advice Edward told her. Selina tells Bruce, however, Bruce tells her she's with Harvey, and that she shouldn't be thinking about him. Selina becomes angry, but Bruce confesses he only said that because he was afraid if he admitted his true feelings, all their friendships would end. Bruce admits he still loves her too. Ethan begins stalking Edward, however, Edward notices this. Edward arrives at the Gotham Shipping Bay, looking for his next victim, however, Ethan and Edward come to blows. Edward gives an alibi, that being he was with his sick aunt Patricia. Ethan tells Gordon. Gordon investigates, and is led to a dead end, as the woman Edward claims to be his aunt makes the alibi believable. Ethan doesn't buy it, so on his own he continues investigating. Rojas gets in a bar fight late one night, with officer Jon Blake. Rojas nearly beats Blake unconscious, however, is stopped by CSI Edward Nashton. Gordon learns from Ethan that Edward was also missing when Selina Kyle went missing. Harvey, who doesn't know Selina is alive and well, kidnaps corrupt cop Tom Dougherty and threatens him. Dougherty is confused, however, Harvey gives him a chance to tell him where Selina is. Dougherty tells him he doesn't know, however, as Harvey flips his coin, and it lands on tails, Harvey shoots Dougherty. Harvey starts hearing voices, and as he returns home, he finds his father waiting for him. Episode 7 " Return to Sender " Summary: Harvey is confused by his father being there, as he thought his father went missing years ago. John "Marlowe" Dent, Harvey's father, explains he was working with a mysterious kingpin named Black Mask. Harvey, wanting to protect his father, doesn't tell the authorities. FBI Special Agent Cisco Blaine arrives in town to investigate Carmine Falcone. However, Blaine is killed by SWAT Officer Brendon. Brendon makes the killing seem like the riddle killer's MO. The FBI comes in full force to arrest the riddle killer. Edward, with this surprise information, starts losing his sanity, as the Feds are onto him now. Ethan is pleased, seeing this as an opportunity to take down Edward. Edward kidnaps child predator Yuri Dmitrov. Edward kills Yuri. Ethan was secretly watching. Edward learns this because of secret cameras he's placed. Ethan tries arresting Edward, however, Edward sedates him. Ethan wakes up, learning he is Edward's prisoner. Bruce helps Selina recover. She doesn't tell him much, but she only tells him she was held captive by the riddle killer. She tells Bruce she doesn't know who he is, as he wore as mask. Bruce reveals to Selina that he is the vigilante. Selina wants Bruce to teach her how to be like him. Bruce begins their lessons. Episode 8 " Tick Tick Tick, That's The Sound Of Your Life Running Out " Summary: Black Mask meets with Falcone, who tells him to put himself out there. The FBI conduct a full search for the riddle killer. Gordon goes to Internal Affairs, telling Detective Ellen Yin that Edward Nashton is The Riddle Killer, who Gordon coins "The Riddler". Yin tells the FBI. The FBI team in Gotham, led by FBI Special Agent Vic Sage, begins their manhunt for their suspect. Edward tortures Ethan for days on end. Bruce and Selina, now with Selina calling herself "The Cat", investigate a killer. His name is the Tally Mark Killer. He leaves a group of tallies written on a piece of paper next to the dead body. Bruce and Selina learn his name is Victor Zsasz. Harvey continues protecting John. Bruce and Selina find and capture Zsasz, however, Zsasz kills himself so he's never caught. The GCPD arrive, with Gordon and Detective Bullock, now out of the hospital, cornering Bruce and Selina's vigilante alter-ego. Bruce and Selina are let go by Gordon, much to Bullock's dismay. Edward leaves Ethan. Ethan tries escaping, however Edward catches him. Edward brings Ethan to the river. Edward kills Ethan, in a crude reenactment of how Gordon faked Cobblepot's death all those years ago. Episode 9 " Seeing Black " Summary: Time is against Edward. A training class of GCPD cadets found Ethan's body at the bottom of the river. Edward becomes frantic. Rojas suspects Edward killed Ethan, so inside the precinct he beats Edward up in front of everybody. Haywood suspends Rojas. Edward takes a few days off. Edward, knowing he can't stay in Gotham anymore, starts packing. Bruce begins to investigate the riddle killer with Selina. Selina admits she saw his face at one point in time. Bruce asks who she saw. She tells him her memory is blurry from the experience. Bruce nods in understanding. Bruce pieces together that Edward Nashton is the killer. Bruce asks Selina if he's the killer, and she says yes. Bruce starts tracking down Edward. Gordon and Bullock find Rojas at a local bar. Gordon asks why Rojas attacked Edward, and Rojas explained he knows Ed killed Ethan. Gordon says Edward will be caught soon. Edward is secretly watching them. Episode 10 " Truth be Told " Summary: Bruce gets a lead on Edward. He tells Selina to stay back, but she doesn't listen. However, while driving, Bruce gets a call from Harvey. Harvey explains his dad works for a kingpin named Black Mask. Bruce asks why he didn't call Gordon, with Harvey replying " I trust you Bruce. ". Bruce stops by Harvey's, finding no one. John steps out of the shadows. John explains he knows Bruce is the bat vigilante, but he should know this. John tells him Bruce's father, Thomas, didn't die all those years ago. John tells Bruce that Falcone put out a hit on Thomas, and Joe Chill answered. Joe killed Martha that fateful night, but somehow, Thomas survived without the GCPD knowing. That somehow was that Thomas used a drug that made his heartbeat go 1 beat per minute. John tells Bruce that Bruce's father is Black Mask. Alfred calls Bruce, telling Bruce that Harvey Dent is making a public statement. Harvey explains Carmine Falcone is a figure head, and that Gotham's real criminal underworld head is a man named Black Mask. However, Harvey is shot on live television. Harvey is taken to the hospital. When Bruce turns to ask John more questions, John is gone. Bruce and Selina go to check on Harvey at the hospital. Bruce waits outside, as Selina, tears in her eyes, breaks up with Harvey. Harvey forces her to leave. Gordon tries investigating Edward. Gordon meets with Ellen Yin at a coffee shop. However, a masked shooter barges in, shooting Gordon. Episode 11 " 48 Hours " Summary: After being shot, Gordon is rushed to the hospital by Yin, who is soon joined by his friends. Newly made Sergeant Harvey Bullock gains a description of the shooter from Yin and calls her to a lineup, but none of the men in the lineup are the shooter. When Selina searches Gordon's belongings, Selina sees that his wallet is missing. Bruce and Alfred visit the bartender to look for the wallet, but find nothing; instead, they learn from the bartender that the shooter did not take any money from the register, meaning that it was actually a hit against Gordon. Bruce and Selina gain the description of the shooter. In flashbacks, Edward bought a gun and a ski mask, and drives to the coffee shop, revealing he was the shooter. Harvey continues his recovery. Edward, as his final killing, successfully kidnaps Carmine Falcone. Edward tells Falcone he should be grateful that he is the last victim of "The Riddler", however, Falcone spits in Edward's face. He says both the FBI and Black Mask's crew will be after Edward, he's a dead man. Edward, enraged by the insult, kills Falcone. Edward dumps Falcone's dead body in Old Gotham, where a teenager finds it and reports it to the GCPD. Bullock, now alone, investigates. Bruce and Selina make plans to take Edward out. Bruce, for Selina, is willing to break his ' No Killing ' rule to stop Edward. Episode 12 ( Season Finale ) " The Odyssey " Summary: As time runs out, Bruce and Selina Investigate the killing. Planning their attack, Bruce and Selina make love. Bruce, as the vigilante, visits Gordon. Gordon gives him information regarding Edward, and pleads with him to stop him. Bruce tells Gordon he will. Bruce and Selina find Edward. Alfred packs his belongings for something. Bruce sedates Edward. Edward doesn't admit anything, so Bruce plans to hand him over to the FBI. However, Selina still wishes to kill Edward. Bruce, sympathizing, allows it. Selina kills Edward. Selina and Bruce dump the body in Gotham bay. Bruce asks Selina to be with him, however, Selina says she can't. Bruce asks why, confused, as she explains that she no longer has this "dark passenger", or thirst for justice anymore. She knows she can't ask Bruce to give up being the vigilante, so she leaves. Bruce is saddened by this. Bruce returns home, he thinks to himself how much his life has changed in the past year. He remarks to himself that he carries Selina's dark passenger now, and that he is in this by himself now. However, he still has Alfred, right? Well, as Bruce returns to Wayne Manor's living room, he learns from Alfred that Alfred is leaving. The Vigilante is now called "The Dark Knight". He is more than he was ever supposed to be. The Vigilante was meant to stop organized crime. But now he's stopping a killer with a fixation on riddles? Alfred can't take that, so he leaves. A few months later, Bruce, trying to distract himself, goes to Haly's Circus, however, The Flying Graysons accidentally die. Bruce takes in their son, Richard. Now he must live the dual life. Bruce Wayne, billionaire, CEO, father. The Dark Knight, brutal brooding vigilante with a thirst for justice. Black Mask, continues running Gotham City in the shadows.